1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the preparation of a 1,2-epoxy, 3-trialkylamine propyl chloride in a methanol solution.
2. The Prior Art
Epoxy compounds, particularly epichlorohydrin, react with organic hydroxyl containing compounds as follows: ##STR1##
The epoxy compound may be converted to chlorohydroxyl propyl chlorides as: ##STR2## and the mixed hydroxy chlorides reacted with organic hydroxyl compounds as: ##STR3##
Epichlorohydrin or the chlorohydroxyl propyl chlorides will react with trialkylamines to form the respective quaternary chlorides: ##STR4## Utilization has been made of these reactions to form quaternary amines of hydroxyl containing compounds. Generally, reagents [1] or [2] above are made in aqueous solutions and used as such. These quaternary materials are reacted with the hydroxyl compounds in water in the presence of alkali, usually sodium hydroxide to give the required quaternary amine: ##STR5##
Perhaps, the greatest commercial use of these reactions is in the manufacture of cationic starches. Such a process is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,876,217. In this process, trimethylamine or other trialkylamine is added to epichlorohydrin in aqueous solution. The solution is concentrated under a vacuum, and this concentrate is added to an alkaline aqueous slurry of starch. The reaction mass is neutralized with acid and the cationized starch recovered. A related process is disclosed in two more recent patents, U.S. Pat. No. 3,346,563 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,532,751. In these processes, alkyl chloride is reacted with a trialkylamine as: EQU CH.sub.2 .dbd.CHCH.sub.2 CL + N(R).sub.3 .fwdarw.CH.sub.2 .dbd.CHCH.sub.2 N(R).sub.3 CL [C]
the alkyl amine chloride [C] is then reacted in chlorine water as: ##STR6## The mixed chlorohydroxyl propyl trialkylamines (usually the trimethylamine) in aqueous solution are then reacted with an alkaline slurry of starch to form the cationic starch. Aqueous solutions of about 50% active chlorohydroxyl propyl trimethylamine chloride are commercially available for use as quaternizing agents.
All of the above quaternizing reagents and procedures are in aqueous solution and require alkali to become effective. The mixed chlorohydroxyl amine chlorides available have impurities such as OH or tripropyl chlorides, inorganic salts, di-chloropropanol and some alcohols. Reactions of this material with water insoluble materials are slow, and the many impurities must be removed by tedious separations and water washes.
It is, therefore, the general object of this invention to provide a process for preparing a 1,2-epoxy propyl trialkylamine chloride in methanol.
Other objects, features and advantages of this invention may be seen in the following detailed description.